Old Man
by GaramMerica
Summary: Efek super serum yang membuat Steve Rogers menjadi Captain America mulai habis. Bahkan Tony Stark tidak menyangka akan datang saat dimana ia benci memanggil Steve "Old Man". Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Old Man  
**

By **Ritsu-ken**

The Avengers © **Marvel & Paramount Picture  
**

**T **rated

**Friendship**/**Tragedy**

(bermaksud) _**Canon**_, **OOC**, _**time skip, typo(**__s__**)**__, __**miss-eyd**__, _**abal**_, first fanfic in this fandom~_

_.  
_

* * *

.

"_Efek super serum yang membuat Steve Rogers menjadi Captain America mulai habis. Bahkan Tony Stark tidak menyangka akan datang saat dimana ia benci memanggil Steve "_Old Man"._"_

.

* * *

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_._

Mata Steve terbuka begitu saja. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Angka digital warna merah itu menunjukkan pukul 4.30. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak perlu menunggu suara alarm yang mengganggu untuk membangunkannya. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi saat Perang Dunia dulu. Mungkin ia juga tidak benar-benar tidur karena wajah mengantuknya benar-benar tidak terlihat. Perang membuatnya harus selalu siap dan waspada.

Pemuda itu butuh usaha sedikit lebih banyak untuk bangkit dari _spring bed_ super empuk dan besar miliknya yang disediakan Tony. Padahal Steve sudah bilang kalau ia lebih terbiasa tidur di kasur ukuran _single _dari kapuk dengan dipan besi atau kayu, tapi Tony hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa rumahnya—Stark Tower yang entah kenapa lebih tepat disebut Avenger Tower setelah insiden di Manhattan dan Loki—bukan panti jompo atau rumah sakit yang menyediakan perabot kuno, keras, dan sangat tidak empuk-berbulu seperti itu. _"Aku sudah bilang kalau tempat ini adalah _Candy Land_, kan?_" Oh, yeah, kau memang mengatakannya Tony.

Steve mengerjap sejenak sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Aneh, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dan 'melekat' di tempat tidur lebih dari biasanya. Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, menyingkirkan pemikiran aneh dari otaknya dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka sebelum melakukan _jogging _pagi-nya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Yeah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Steve Rogers sakit? Tidak, tidak, Captain America tidak bisa sakit, ... kan?

* * *

.

"Saudara Steve! Kau hendak menjelajah kota sebelum matahari terbit?" suara Thor yang dua oktaf lebih tinggi daripada volume orang biasa saat bicara membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh sejenak dari tempatnya mengikat tali sepatu.

Steve tersenyum. "Kalau yang kau maksud _jogging, _ya, Thor. Kau mau ikut? Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah bangun jam segini."

"Air dalam tubuhku membuat panggilan, _Captain_!" pemuda itu tertawa,"Aku ikut! _Poptart _di dapur sudah lenyap dan aku harus segera membeli penggantinya!" jawabnya riang seperti biasa.

Sang Kapten menautkan alisnya sejenak. "Err, Thor. Toko _pop-tart _belum buka jam lima pagi."

Kali ini sang Dewa dari Asgard menutup mulutnya. "Oh ayolaaah! Ada apa dengan jam kerja kalian, Midgardian? Tidakkah kalian mencari koin terbaik di pagi hari?"

"Tidak sebelum matahari terbit, kurasa. Jadi, kau ikut atau tidak?" Steve berdiri dan siap memasuki elevator dengan celana training warna hitam dan _hoodie _biru tuanya.

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin lihat bagaimana kota kalian saat matahari belum tinggi dengan angin yang berbeda. Keberatan kalau aku berganti pakaian dulu, _Captain_?"

Steve hanya menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu elevator. "Silakan, Thor," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yang terbaik, Saudara Steve!" Dewa Petir dengan suaranya yang menggelegar itu pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah-langkah besar.

Setelah memastikan Thor tidak dapat melihatnya, Steve mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan wajah. Alisnya kembali mengerut memperhatikan tiap sisi tangannya yang besar itu. Ia merasa ada janggal, sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Menurutnya, tangan yang biasa memegang perisai kebanggaan simbol _Captain America _itu terlihat sedikit, _sedikit, _lebih kurus daripada biasanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan itu kuat-kuat sampai tulang-tulangnya menonjol dan berwarna sedikit putih. Dilepaskannya kepalan itu dan ia mengepalkannya lagi. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku, _batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Suara derap langkah berat kembali terdengar dari arah kiri dan Steve menurunkan tangannya lagi, menyambut sosok Thor yang sudah dibalut kaos merah marun, celana training abu-abu, dan sepatu _running _yang masih berkilau.

"Boleh kutahu darimana setelanmu itu?" tanya Steve dengan nada meledek.

Thor tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu, _Captain, _kecuali kau ingin berurusan dengan Pria Baja."

* * *

.

Suara napas yang memburu bisa Steve dengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan segera menyesal saat ia merasakan rasa menusuk di tenggorokannya. Langit sudah mulai berwarna biru tua sekarang. Beberapa ekor burung gereja sibuk berkicau di atas kabel listrik dan pohon-pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan. Kini dada pemuda itu terasa diikat dengan tali tambang yang sangat kencang. Suara dengung yang berasal dari napasnya kini mulai membuatnya sedikit panik. Ia kenal, _sangat kenal _dengan sensasi ini dan ia _jelas _tidak menyukainya.

Steve menghentikan langkahnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Tidak bisa, paru-parunya meminta pasokan oksigen lebih cepat.

Thor yang menyadari teman larinya tertinggal jauh di belakang ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Alisnya terangkat saat mengetahui jarak yang memisahkan mereka sudah cukup jauh, sekitar 100 meter. Ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menghampiri ketua mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Captain_? Sudah merasa lelah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Steve menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menggeleng. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu namun paru-parunya berkata lain. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh pada sang Dewa dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman di tepi jalan. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya cepat.

Mengerti, Thor memilih duduk di samping Steve dan menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari pertanyaannya. Napas Steve perlahan-lahan mulai melambat. Wajah pucat yang baru disadari Thor ada di sana mulai kembali mendapatkan warnanya. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya napas Steve benar-benar stabil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah Pria Besi, minum?" tawar Thor masih dengan dahi berkerut. Raut cemas masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menghela napas berat. "Ide bagus," jawabnya sambil berdiri—sempat sempoyongan—dan mulai berjalan ke arah bangunan tinggi-jelek dekat _cafe _yang tadi mereka lewati.

Thor berjalan mengikutinya, siaga jika temannya limbung lagi. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Saudara Steve? Seingatku kau biasanya kembali ke rumah saat lebih terang dari ini. Lalu napasmu tadi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Thor, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku cuma lupa minum sebelum berangkat." Bohong, tentu saja. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas air putih tadi.

"Kau yakin?" Thor masih belum bisa menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

"Seratus persen."

"Oke," gumam Thor, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang mulai terlihat jelas.

Menyadari keraguan dari temannya, Steve merangkul bahu Thor kuat dan menggoyangkannya dua kali. "Ayolah! Ada apa dengan semangat pagi Asgardian-mu, Thor? Kau tahu? Mereka hanya menjual _poptarts _pada orang yang berisik dan bersemangat."

Thor mengangkat kepalanya mendengar nama makanan kesukaannya itu. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, bukan begitu, _Captain! _Oh! Apa kalau aku lebih berisik dari biasanya, mereka akan memberiku _poptart _dengan harga yang lebih murah?"

Steve tertawa membayangkan Thor yang sudah seberisik ini masuk ke dalam toko dan langsung menjatuhkan Mjolnir di depan pintu sebelum menyerukan nama _poptart _dengan suaranya yang dapat memecahkan seluruh kaca toko. "Tidak tahu, Thor. Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

.

"Yoo~ _Star Spangled Man, _lebih pagi dari biasanya, huh? Sekitar—coba kita lihat—oh, lima belas menit! Sudah mulai merasakan rematik? Asam urat? Aku penasaran, mungkin di balik ototmu yang menggelembung itu sebenarnya hanya berisi, yah ... otot ..., tanpa tulang," celetuk Tony dari arah dapur sambil mengangkat kopinya yang baru jadi. Steve hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mengambil gelas bersih dan membuka kulkas, menuangkan susu putih di gelasnya itu. Thor langsung ikut duduk bersama Natasha dan Clint sambil menyambar berbagai potongan _bacon, _telur, dan roti bakar yang tersedia.

"Kau merusak nafsu makanku sekali lagi dan kupastikan _headline_ koran besok pagi berjudul: Tony Stark Ditemukan Tewas karena Tusuk Gigi di Rumahnya," sergah Natasha dengan nada berbahaya seperti biasa. Wanita itu memasukkan sepotong roti bakar ke mulutnya yang kecil.

"Ya, hentikan, Tony. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan," timpal Clint sambil mengunyah _bacon _keringnya. "Hai, Thor, _Cap_!"

"Lagipula secara ilmiah, manusia tidak akan bisa berdiri tegak tanpa tulang, Tony." Bruce menambahkan dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari koran pagi yang dia baca. Ia menyeruput tehnya dan meletakkan cangkirnya lagi di atas meja.

"Siapa tahu otot _Capsicle _cukup keras untuk memberinya kerangka tanpa tulang? Kau lihat ini?" Tony mengetuk dada Steve seperti mengetuk pintu saat pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa dosa. Steve meringis dan menatap tajam sang milioner karena aksinya yang tiba-tiba sebelum kembali berjalan menuju meja untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Tony hanya mengeluarkan seringainya seperti biasa. "Lihat? Sekeras vibranium. Baiklah, tidak sekeras itu. Thor, apa aku melihat setelan _Nickey_-ku yang kau tertempel di badanmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah sang Dewa.

"Aku mengambilnya dari lemari di kamarmu, kalau itu yang kau maksud, Pria Besi."

"JARVIS!"

"Saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Thor untuk menemukan pakaiannya, _Sir. _Sesuai perintah Anda, saya harus menjawab semua pertanyaan dan melayani The Avenger jika Anda sedang tidak hadir untuk menjawab," suara dari dinding itu menjawab dengan tenang.

Tony mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Lupakan. Kurasa itu alasan aku menemukan pintu kamarku jebol tadi. Oh, hei, Bruce, apa aku melihat kertas berisi kabar buruk di tanganmu? Singkirkan itu! Ini bukan tempat untuk teknologi lama dan benda kecil perusak lingkungan! JARVIS, tunjukkan koran pagiku pada dr. Jolly Green ini!" Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya sembari menyeruput kopinya kembali.

Sebuah layar hologram berwarna biru muncul tepat di depan wajah Bruce lengkap dengan video liputan yang diberitakan. Bruce memutar bola matanya dan menyapu hologram itu dengan tangannya. Ia kembali fokus pada lembaran-teknologi-lama di tangannya. "Terlalu banyak warna biru, Tony."

Tony langsung menjauhkan gelasnya dari bibir dan duduk di meja makan. "Hei, warna biru itu keren! Iya, kan, _Cap_?"

Steve menyibukkan diri dengan sarapannya. "Nu-uh, jangan libatkan aku."

Tony siap mengeluarkan celetukannya yang lain saat menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan sosok _America's Golden Boy. _Alisnya terangkat sebelah dan seringai meledek terpasang di wajahnya. "Sepertinya ada yang sukses dengan dietnya di sini. Apa rahasiamu, _Cap_? Bangun jam empat atau lima pagi dan _jogging_ selama dua jam plus kencan dengan beberapa kantung samsak di _gym_? Hawkeye, kurasa kau harus mengikuti cara _America's Master of Diet _ini untuk mengurangi berat badan. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan muat di ventilasi udara lagi dengan bobotmu yang seperti itu."

"Jaga mulutmu, Stark~ aku bisa melempar pisau ini tepat di antara kakimu dari bawah meja~" balas Clint cuek. Tony terdiam dan merapatkan kakinya.

Bruce berdeham dan menurunkan kacamata juga korannya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok Steve dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau memang sedikit lebih kurus, Steve. Apa kau makan tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bruce dan jiwa dokternya yang bangkit!" Semua orang mengabaikan seruan Tony, tentu saja.

"Tadi saat lari Kapten Rogers sempat berhenti dengan napas satu-satu. Kurasa ada bunyi aneh seperti siulan burung yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kau bilang kau lupa minum, iya kan, Saudara Steve? Aku benar-benar khawatir," timpal Thor. Wajah cemasnya kembali terpasang.

Clint membulatkan matanya. "Satu-satu? Maksudmu seperti, _satu-satu_? Serius?"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Gramps',_" celetuk Tony lagi.

Natasha memutar pisau roti di tangannya. "Pisau di bawah meja, Stark~"

Steve tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan aneh di depannya ini. "Serius, teman-teman. Aku tidak apa-apa. Baik seperti biasa. _Super serum, super soldier_, ingat? Oh, dan aku makan teratur, Dokter Banner, terima kasih."

"Tapi napas satu-satu saat _jogging _yang dilakukan oleh _super soldier _kurasa bukan hal yang normal," sanggah Natasha dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

"Asma?" tebak Clint.

Badan Steve sempat menegang mendengar kata itu. Oh, betapa kata itu sangat ia benci sejak masih berkeliaran di jalanan Brooklyn. Hal ini sepertinya tidak luput dari pengamatan Bruce. "Aku pernah membaca soal penyakit asma di _file-_mu. Tapi menurut yang kudengar, sejak kau mendapat serum itu penyakitmu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang—"

"Aku hanya lupa minum sebelum _jogging_. Masalah selesai."

"Atau efek dari serummu yang mulai selesai," timpal Tony cepat.

Penjuru ruangan mendadak diam. Seluruh mata berpaling ke arah Presiden Utama _Stark Industry _itu dengan alis terangkat, terpaut, atau pandangan tajam. "Apa? Hanya spekulasi. Semuanya punya masa kadaluarsa, kan?" ujar Tony sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Err, Tony, kurasa ini bukan hal yang patut untuk dijadikan candaan." Bruce menegur pria di sebelahnya dengan alis bertaut, jelas sekali terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Ya, Stark. Sama sekali tidak lucu." Natasha ikut menambahkan.

_Memang tidak, _ulang Steve dalam hati. _Sama sekali tidak._

Tentu saja hipotesis itu sudah menyerangnya sejak baru bangun tidur pagi ini, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Tidak ada tempat untuk hal seperti itu di benak mereka, The Avengers. Namun kata-kata Tony tadi sebenarnya sangat membuat Steve tidak nyaman. Oh, ayolah! Semua orang tahu Steve Rogers berasal dari era Perang Dunia 2 yang telah usai hampir tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Steve pun tahu kalau ia tidak sepantasnya—tidak _sepatutnya—_ada di sini. _Captain America, The Man Out of Time. _Tapi Tony tidak perlu memperjelas situasinya seperti itu, kan?

Suasana canggung itu masih terasa saat Clint berkata pada Steve, "Jangan pikirkan kata-katanya, _Cap. _Pria ini terlalu lama berkencan dengan potongan logamnya ketimbang bersosialisasi dengan makhluk bernyawa."

"Maksudmu dengan bersosialisasi apakah seperti menyelinap di tiap ventilasi udara kamar orang lain dan mengintai apa yang dilakukannya, Cupid?" potong Tony.

Mengabaikan perdebatan yang mulai menjadi antara kedua rekannya itu, Bruce memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat menyadari pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi menyentuh makanan di depannya dan sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Steve," panggil Bruce. Sang Kapten mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Keberatan kalau aku memeriksamu setelah makan? Mengambil sampel darahmu untuk memastikan—apa pun yang mungkin salah—s kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

Steve membuka tutup mulutnya. Jelas ia tahu Bruce akan menemukan apa yang salah dalam dirinya dan jika yang ia pikirkan memang benar, diketahui salah satu anggota The Avenger adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apa pun, suara JARVIS memotong, "Maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian, _Sir. _Tapi ada telepon dari Direktur Fury untuk segera berkumpul di kantor S.H.I.E.L.D. sekarang."

Steve membuat catatan mental kalau ia menyukai A.I. ini.

"Ingatkan aku untuk meng-_uninstall-_mu, JARVIS."

"Saya merasa sangat takut, _Sir._"

"Nah," Steve bangkit dan menggeser kursinya ke belakang, menimbulkan suara derit singkat yang menyebalkan, "jangan buang waktu, _soldiers. _Ada pekerjaan untuk kita."

"Steve," panggil Bruce saat pemuda itu sudah berbalik menuju kamarnya. Steve menoleh sedikit, sangat sulit untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok di belakang ketimbang bola mata itu. "Kau tahu kau bisa bicara padaku tentang ... _apa pun_."

Steve hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbalik. "Terima kasih Dokter Banner. Kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Okeeee~ Fic pertama di fandom ini! Entah kenapa saya ngerasa kejerat banget sama tim superhero satu ini! #ea

Terima kasih untuk yang udah bersedia mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini. Segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hatii~

Semoga terhibur dan _adios_~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Man  
**

By **Ritsu-ken**

The Avengers © **Marvel & Paramount Picture  
**

**T **rated

**Friendship**/**Tragedy**

(bermaksud) _**Canon**_, **OOC**, _**time skip, typo(**__s__**)**__, __**miss-eyd**__, _**abal**_, first fanfic in this fandom~  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_._

Steve Rogers melingkarkan badannya seperti bayi di atas kasur dengan kedua mata terpejam kuat dan gigi bergemeletuk. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan pemuda pirang itu menggenggam seprai warna susu-nya seolah itu adalah tali kehidupannya. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi wajahnya dan mengalir turun ke leher dan tubuhnya. Kerah dan bagian punggung kaos putih polos pemuda itu sudah basah dan memperlihatkan warna yang lebih gelap.

"_Sir, saya menyarankan Anda untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis secepatnya." _Suara JARVIS entah kenapa terdengar sedikit khawatir di balik gelapnya kamar bernuansa '40 semi-modern itu.

"Tidak, JARVIS ...," Steve menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang merambat di seluruh badannya seperti dihujani ratusan belati dari segala arah, "tidak ada Avengers ... yang perlu tahu ..."

"_Saya bisa menghubungi S.H.I.E.L.D. jika Anda tidak menginginkan Dokter Banner membantu Anda."_

Steve tersedak dan terbatuk beberapa kali saat berusaha menjawab. "Tidak ... Tidak ada S.H.I.E.L.D. atau ... Avengers ... Tidak ..."

"_Sir, bagaimana jika—"_

"JARVIS!" Pemuda itu menyesal mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu pada A.I. yang sebenarnya hanya ingin membantunya—meringankan penderitaannya—karena tenggorokannya kini terasa panas dan seperti tertusuk jarum. "Cukup ..."

A.I. tercanggih dan setia itu pun memutuskan untuk diam.

Misi hari ini sebenarnya tidak begitu berat. Seperti biasa, mereka mengurusi beberapa orang yang ingin menghancurkan dunia atau menebar terorisme yang mengancam Amerika—atau dalam beberapa situasi—dunia. Mereka mendarat di sebuah pelabuhan kecil di wilayah Ohio dimana Nick Fury memberitahu mereka bahwa ada operasi jual-beli senjata ilegal dengan Jerman. Steve cukup bersyukur Jerman yang mereka temukan bukanlah bagian dari Hydra dan hanya sekumpulan pembisnis kotor yang berkeliaran dengan senjata canggih.

Mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi meski hampir seluruh gudang cargo meledak bersama dengan barang bukti—yang membuat Stark mengumpat—dan menangkap Goulferd Stronghand—sang otak operasi—sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan peluru bersarang di otaknya—lagi, kali ini Barton ikut mengumpat bersama Stark.

Natasha hanya mendapat beberapa goresan dan bengkak di bagian dahi, Clint dengan bahu kanannya yang mengalami dislokasi, Tony yang hanya mengalami beberapa memar, wajah mulus Thor dan Bruce yang membuat Natasha, Clint, dan Tony melempar pandangan iri sekaligus kesal pada dua makhluk 'semi-manusia' itu, serta Steve yang mendapatkan sebuah peluru yang bersarang di bagian pinggang kanannya ketika berusaha keluar dari salah satu gudang cargo setelah mengejar Stronghand. _Sebuah peluru _dari sebuah misi 'kecil'.

Steve mengumpat, entah karena teringat akan fakta bahwa ia benar-benar payah atau rasa sakit lain yang baru saja membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Ia yakin, _sangat yakin, _kalau rasa sakit yang menyerangnya ini bukan berasal dari luka tembak di pinggangnya—tidak, meski luka itu terasa sangat panas dan terbakar. Rasanya seperti tiap sel dan jaringan dalam tubuhnya ditarik dan otot-ototnya dikoyak. Tepi bibir sang Kapten mengalirkan darah karena gigitan berulang untuk menahan jeritan yang hendak keluar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Steve tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni Avengers Tower lain dengan suaranya yang menyedihkan.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi tubuh bagian kanannya. Warna putih di sana sudah berubah menjadi merah gelap yang cukup lebar. Steve menutup matanya lagi. Biasanya ia hanya akan merasa sakit sekitar dua sampai tiga jam setelah tembakan, tapi ini sudah delapan jam dan rasa sakit itu masih ada, bahkan luka itu belum menutup!

Steve merasakan gelombang rasa takut yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak Projek: _Rebirth _di Brooklyn tahun 1942. Dengan susah payah ia menggeser dirinya ke tepi tempat tidur dan terjatuh, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi debam yang teredam. Pemuda itu menggenggam tepi lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk berdiri dan hampir jatuh lagi kalau saja tangannya tidak sempat menjangkau dinding lebih dulu. Matanya menangkap cahaya dari arah kamar mandi dan dengan susah payah serta langkah goyah, Steve memasukinya.

Matanya tertuju pada lemari obat di balik kaca di atas wastafel. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan _bath tub _super megah dan mengilap di sisi kirinya, atau kilauan dinding dan lantai yang dilapisi marmer, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Steve sempat tersandung saat melewati _bath tub _namun ia bisa menggapai tepi bak wastafel lebih dulu. Pandangannya tidak fokus, tapi ia bisa menemukan tonjolan kecil di samping cermin dan menariknya, menampilkan deretan beberapa botol sampoo, sabun, deodoran, losion_, _antiseptik, obat-obatan lain, dan alat cukur.

_Itu dia._

Genggaman Steve semakin kuat dan ia bisa merasakan sedikit bagian tepi bak itu dalam beberapa serpihan berada dalam tangannya saat ia melawan 'serangan' lain di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menahan napas saat berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, mencari-cari tumpukan kecil persegi empat yang dibalut kertas.

Ia meraih salah satu bungkusan kecil datar itu dan membukanya cepat, menampilkan kilauan tajam dari silet cukur di depannya. Steve menelan ludah. Jika ini bisa membantunya menyelesaikan rasa sakit ini, maka ia akan melakukannya.

.

* * *

_**Lima menit sebelumnya ...**_

"_Selamat datang, Nona Potts."_

Pepper baru saja memasuki _lift_ di lantai dasar saat suara JARVIS dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental menyapanya. Wanita itu baru saja selesai melakukan presentasi di depan para investor utama Stark Industry. Pertemuan itu berjalan mulus, memang, namun diwarnai dengan beberapa adu mulut dan bukan tugas yang mudah untuk memilih kata-kata yang bagus saat seseorang memojokkanmu dan membuatmu merasa ingin melempar wajahnya dengan sepatu. Wanita itu menghela napas sembari memijit-mijit puncak hidungnya. "Terima kasih, JARVIS. Bagaimana kabar di atas? Kuharap tidak ada 'masalah'. Terutama dari Tony."

"_Anda bisa tenang karena hari ini Tuan Stark tidak menimbulkan masalah apa pun, Nona Potts, kecuali sedikit ledakan di laboratoriumnya saat melakukan eksperimen pakaian khusus untuk dan bersama Dokter Banner."_

_Yap. Tidak ada 'masalah', _batin Pepper sambil memutar bola matanya.

"_Namun saya sarankan Anda segera menuju kamar Tuan Rogers, Nona Potts." _Suara JARVIS kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya angka 57 di atas pintu.

Kali ini pernyataan sang A.I. menarik perhatiannya. "Kamar Steve? Ada apa dengan Steve? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Dimana mereka?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"_Tuan Stark dan Dokter Banner masih bekerja di laboratorium. Tuan Thor, Tuan Barton, dan Nona Romanoff sudah tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun Tuan Rogers sedang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan dan saya tidak diizinkan untuk memberitahu Avengers yang lain."_

Mengkhawatirkan? Keadaan seperti apa yang membuat seorang Steve Rogers berada dalam situasi yang mengkhawatirkan? Dia seorang _Captain America. Dia _Captain America! Perlahan, rasa cemas mulai menggerogoti wanita itu. Ia bersyukur Tony menciptakan A.I. yang sangat cerdas seperti JARVIS. Pepper mulai bisa menebak-nebak perintah pemuda itu untuk JARVIS. Oh, yeah. Steve tidak bilang JARVIS tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain yang bukan bagian dari Avengers. "Kalau begitu, tolong bawa aku langsung ke lantai Steve, JARVIS."

"_Sudah saya lakukan, Nona Potts."_

Pintu baja berwarna cokelat itu terbuka dan menampakkan simbol perisai kebanggaan Amerika di dinding. _Wow, JARVIS_, _kau memang pintar,_ gumam Pepper kagum. Wanita itu segera melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang menyusuri lorong kecil dan sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis—_terima kasih lagi, JARVIS_.

"Steve?" suara Pepper menggema dalam ruangan yang gelap. Ia sempat ragu untuk masuk ke kamar pria—selain Tony, tentunya—apalagi ini kamar Captain America, pahlawan nomor satu di rumah Paman Sam. Namun melihat kondisi kamar yang gelap, kasur yang berantakan dengan selimut yang sudah menjulur sebagian ke lantai dengan posisi yang aneh, dan tidak ada sosok Steve di sana membuat Pepper melangkah masuk tanpa ragu. Ia menyadari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan cahaya kuning yang berasal dari pantulan marmer. Pepper mempercepat langkahnya saat menemukan sedikit noda merah di atas seprai. "Steve?" panggil wanita itu lagi sambil menjurkan kepalanya dari tepi pintu kamar mandi.

Matanya membelalak saat mendapati pria pirang bertubuh kokoh yang ia cari sedang berdiri dengan napas memburu di depan wastafel sambil memegang silet hanya _beberapa senti_ dari tangannya. "Oh, Tuhan! Steve! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" tanpa pikir panjang Pepper langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu untuk menyingkirkan apa pun yang ada di tangannya.

Beberapa tetesan darah terlebih dulu mengalir dalam jumlah banyak ke bak. Steve menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan jeritan yang mendesak keluar, saat ujung tajam silet itu mengiris dalam permukaan telapak tangan kirinya. Pepper segera menyambar tangan kanan Steve dan melepaskan benda tajam itu sebelum melemparnya jauh-jauh. Matanya tertuju pada darah yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Sebaris umpatan keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat Pepper menghidupkan keran dan meletakkan telapak tangan Steve di bawahnya. Sang CEO bisa merasakan tangan Steve yang menegang namun genggaman tangannya masih kuat. "Sial, Steve. Apa yang kau pikirkan?".

Steve menggeleng pelan. "Kau ... tidak mengerti ..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau jarang bicara tentang masalahmu dan tiba-tiba saja memutuskan kalau bunuh diri adalah tiket ekspres menuju akhirat?"

Steve menarik tangannya dan semakin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau salah. Kau tidak mengerti. Lihat, Pepper, _lihat_."

"Aku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan jelas, Steve."

"Tidak! _Lihat_!'" Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya lagi ke depan yang mulai dinodai darah baru.

Pepper menautkan alisnya. Apa yang salah? Luka itu jelas luka yang dalam dan masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Pemandangan itu mulai membuatnya mual. Namun apa yang salah? Apa yang berbeda?

Mata Pepper membulat dan langsung menyambar tangan Steve untuk memperhatikannya lebih dekat, tidak menggubris tetesan-tetesan baru yang menodai lantai. Steve meringis namun tetap diam, berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Steve, kau berdarah. Maksudku, kau _masih_ berdarah, banyak." Pepper melihat mata Steve, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya nyata. Sang CEO kembali memerhatikan luka itu. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tony pernah bilang kalau kau punya sistem metabolisme 4 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan luka-lukamu sembuh sendiri dengan cepat. Tapi ..."

"Kau masih beranggapan aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sendiri?"

"Urm. Maaf soal itu tapi, hei, apa reaksi yang kau harapkan saat melihat seseorang berdiri dengan senjata tajam hampir mencium tangannya? Ah sudahlah. Kita harus mengurus tanganmu dulu," wanita itu berlari ke ruang utama, membuka lemari es kecil di bawah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur, dan mengeluarkan sekantung penuh es batu dari _freezer._ Pepper berlari lagi dan meletakkan kantung es itu di telapak tangan Steve yang terluka. Ia membantu pria itu untuk duduk di atas penutup _closet _dan berlutut di depannya. Wanita itu menghela napas dan menyeka poninya yang menjuntai menutupi matanya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada noda merah lebar di sisi kanan pemuda itu. "Ayo temui Bruce. Dia masih ada di lab dengan Tony dan kita bisa memintanya menjahit lukamu. Kau berdarah sangat banyak," ujar Pepper sembari menyeka tepi bibir Steve pelan dengan tisu.

Steve menarik tangannya dari genggaman Pepper. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi Steve yang sedih dan kesakitan—Pepper sangat tahu pemuda di depannya ini berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi usaha itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. "Tidak, Pepper. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu. Tidak Avengers mau pun S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut dan pelan, menatap iris biru itu lekat, mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

Steve mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup memandang mata bulat berwarna hijau itu. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Avengers atau pun S.H.I.E.L.D. tahu. Bagaimana kalau dugaannya benar? Bagaimana kalau ternyata efek super serum itu telah _habis_? Berakhir? Selesai? Tidak ada lagi _Captain America_. S.H.I.E.L.D. membutuhkan _Captain America_. _Captain America_ lah bagian dari Avengers, _bukan_ Steve Rogers. Jika tidak ada lagi _Captain America_, maka tidak ada lagi Steve Rogers. Tidak di abad 21. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Steve merasa ketakutan itu kembali lagi. Ia tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya yang tidak terluka dan terkejut saat melihat kedua tangan yang kurus dan lentik mengatupnya lembut. Ia baru sadar kalau tangannya gemetar.

"Steve, apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan, apa pun yang kau takutkan tidaklah benar—oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan jadi mungkin saja itu benar—tapi intinya adalah, kau tidak sendiri, Steve, kau memiliki _kami. _Kami temanmu. Natasha, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Tony, aku, Rhodey, Happy, bahkan JARVIS adalah temanmu. Apa kau memercayai kami?"

"_Kau tidak akan sendiri."_

Oh, Peggy. Betapa pertanyaan itu mengingatkannya pada pembicaraannya dengan Peggy di malam kematian Bucky. Perasaan rindu yang menyesakkan mulai menyerangnya. Andai Peggy ada di sini ...

Belum sempat Steve menjawab, Pepper segera bediri dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo, Steve. Kita akan pergi menemui dokter. Bukan dokter pribadi Tony atau dokter S.H.I.E.L.D. Dokter umum, rumah sakit, klinik, apa pun. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama di sini. Aku tidak mau dipanggil untuk menjadi saksi atas kematian Steve Rogers sang Captain America yang ditemukan kehabisan darah di kamar mandinya."

Steve tertawa kecil sembari berusaha berdiri dan sempat terhuyung sebelum Pepper menyangganya dengan susah payah. Pemuda itu menggumamkan kata maaf dan terima kasih saat mereka berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"JARVIS, tolong panggil Happy dan minta dia bersiap di lobby," perintah Pepper sigap dengan nada CEO-nya yang khas.

"_Segera, Nona Potts."_

"Pepper," panggil Steve lirih, menyadari bahwa 'serangan' yang menyerang tubuhnya sudah berhenti dan ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Pemuda itu tetap berusaha untuk terjaga dan berdiri sendiri karena ia tahu Pepper tidak akan sanggup menyokong tubuhnya. Saat matanya dan mata Pepper bertemu, wanita itu tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan sang Kapten.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tenang, Steve. Mereka tidak akan mendengar apa pun soal ini dariku kecuali kau menginginkannya. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"JARVIS?" tanya Steve dengan suara serak.

_"Saya jamin anggota _The Avengers_ yang lain tidak akan mendengar apa pun dari saya tentang kejadian malam ini di kamar Anda, Tuan Rogers."_

Steve ikut tersenyum dan merasa dadanya terasa sedikit lebih lapang._  
_

.

* * *

"_Selamat pagi, Tuan Rogers. Sekarang pukul 7.00 pagi dengan suhu 72 derajat dan cuaca cerah dengan kemungkinan sedikit berawan di siang hari. The Avengers yang lain sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di lantai 70 dan Tuan Stark bertanya jika Anda ingin bergabung atau tidak."_

Steve mengerjap beberapa kali saat JARVIS menggeser tirai berwarna hijau lembut dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke penjuru kamar. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan _kalau boleh jujur, _ia sangat ingin kembali tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Namun risiko tentang teman-temannya yang khawatir membuatnya bangkit dan merasa sedikit pusing karena tindakannya yang terburu-buru.

Steve masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera mencuci mukanya dengan air hangat di wastafel. Matanya sedikit membulat namun dengan cepat berganti dengan tatapan datar yang diiringi helaan napas. Piyama yang biasanya melekat _sangat pas _di badannya kini terlihat longgar meski tidak begitu drastis. Ia memutar-mutar bahunya dan meraba otot bisepnya. Masih terbentuk namun tidak sekencang kemarin. Setelah menggosok gigi dan menyisir rambutnya, kini ia bingung tentang baju yang harus dikenakannya agar perubahan bentuk tubuhnya tidak begitu menarik perhatian Avengers yang lain, terutama Bruce. Sentilan tentang diet dari Tony pun sangat tidak menarik perhatiannya untuk memakai kemeja yang biasa ia kenakan. Jadi Steve hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya di depan lemari pakaian yang terbuka.

"_Tuan Rogers, ada paket dari Nona Potts di atas meja kerja Anda."_

"Paket?" Alis Steve bertaut. Seingatnya ia tidak menerima tamu lagi setelah kembali dari rumah sakit bersama Pepper tadi malam. Namun kebingungannya segera berganti saat ia ingat bagaimana Pepper bisa masuk ke kamarnya tadi malam. Steve sekarang mengerti kenapa Tony sering memanggil JARVIS 'pengkhianat'.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya di sudut kamar dan menemukan bungkusan kotak yang agak besar berwarna cokelat. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

.

"Wow, _Cap_! Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau mau membuka diri tentang mode abad 21!" seru Tony dengan mata membulat saat Steve melangkah masuk ke ruang santai dimana seluruh teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

"Lupakan dia, Cap. Tony hanya tidak bisa mengeja kalimat 'kau terlihat bagus' dengan baik," timpal Natasha dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya dari kursi _mini bar,_ "ada apa dengan tanganmu, _Cap_?"

Steve bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ceroboh saat memakai pisau cukur?" Ia mengenakan celana jins dan sebuah _jumper _warna putih yang diberikan Pepper dalam paketnya. Saat menyadari sosok Pepper yang sedang menuangkan kopi di gelasnya sendiri di samping Tony, pemuda itu segera mendekat untuk mengambil minumannya sendiri.

"Pagi, Pepper," sapa pemuda itu dengan gelas kosong di tangannya dari samping wanita itu.

"Hai, Steve! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" balasnya dengan nada cerianya yang biasa namun Steve mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu.

"Baik dan ... um ...," ia berjalan ke belakang Pepper dan sedikit menunduk, "terima kasih untuk _ini_," bisiknya pelan.

Pepper tertawa dan hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Sama-sama, Tuan Rogers. Kau memang perlu sedikit modernisasi."

"Wowowow, ada apa ini. Nona Potts, apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian yang tidak aku—sang jenius Tony Stark—ketahui? _Capsicle_, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Pepper-_ku_?" tanya Tony dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat.

Natasha dan Pepper memutar bola mata mereka yang diiringi erangan dari arah sofa di depan TV mendengar kalimat itu. "Tidak ada yang terjadi dan aku _bukan _Pepper-_mu_, Tuan Stark."

Clint dan Tony mulai saling melempar ejekan yang disusul tawa Thor. Bruce menggumamkan soal acara TV yang ingin dia tonton dan kata-kata 'diam' yang tidak digubris siapa pun. Bahkan Natasha dan Pepper ikut bergabung dengan Clint dan Tony di sela ejekan mereka yang memanas.

Steve tersenyum di atas kursinya di samping Natasha, menikmati semua keributan itu. Semua kehangatan dan interaksi unik yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan akhirnya menyelimutinya. Ia berharap ia bisa terus menikmati pagi-pagi seperti ini, tanpa panggilan berbahaya dari Nick Fury atau serangan alien dan teroris yang melelahkan. Ia masih ikut tertawa saat Clint mengatakan sesuatu tentang Monyet Terbang sebelum genggaman tangannya di tepi cangkir terlepas dan merasakan tetesan panas di sekitar kakinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa suara-suara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan aneh yang tidak jelas dan saling bertumpuk saat pandangannya mulai dipenuhi kabut dan dunianya berputar. Yang ia tahu hanya rasa sakit yang sangat hebat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya seolah seluruh tubuhnya tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan dan ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia merasakan lehernya tercekat dan terbatuk beberapa kali sampai tubuhnya menegang. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna merah serta keributan lain dan semuanya menghilang menjadi panggung berlatar hitam.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Okee, _chapter 2 is up! _Maaf kalo ternyata terlalu lama di _update_-nya. Kebiasaan. #plak.

_Every critics and comments are accepted! _Terima kasih untuk para _readers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir dan para _reviewer! _

_I appreciate them a lot! :D Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Man  
**

By **Ritsu-ken**

The Avengers © **Marvel & Paramount Picture  
**

**T **rated

**Friendship**/**Tragedy**

(bermaksud) _**Canon**_, **OOC**, _**time skip, typo(**__s__**)**__, __**miss-eyd**__, _**abal**_, first fanfic in this fandom~_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**.**

Pancaran sinar yang menyusup melewati jendela berbingkai baja menjadi hal pertama yang ditangkap mata Steve. Telinganya pun perlahan menangkap sesuatu yang berdengung dan bunyi alarm di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan kehangatan nyaman yang berasal dari matahari pagi meski dengan beberapa suara mengganggu di sekitarnya. Sedikit keributan di pagi hari adalah hal normal di Stark Tower. Ah, pagi yang normal ...

Benarkah?

Matanya dengan cepat terbuka lagi dan ia segera duduk. Steve menyesal karena tindakannya barusan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan terasa linu. Ia menutup matanya erat—menahan sakit—dan entah kenapa alarm di sampingnya menjadi semakin berisik.

"Steve! Tenang, Bung! Kau aman! Aku di sini, kau aman!"

Steve membuka sebelah matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Suara itu ... "'Ony?"

"Ya Steve, ini aku. Sang milyuner, jenius, dermawan, playboy satu-satunya yang kau kenal," pria itu terlihat linglung dan sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, "akan kubawakan air, diam di sana dan cobalah untuk tidak banyak bergerak!" Pria bermata cokelat itu berbalik, mengambil sebuah gelas kertas dari atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang dan dengan cepat menuangkan air putih dari teko ke dalamnya. Sepertinya pikiran pria itu sendiri sedang teralihkan karena Tony mengumpat saat air yang ia tuang tumpah karena terlalu penuh. Ia cepat-cepat mengelap tangan kirinya yang basah di kaos kelabunya dan kembali menghampiri Steve.

Steve mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima gelas itu namun Tony hanya mengangkat tinggi gelas di tangannya sebelum membawanya langsung ke depan bibir sang pemuda pirang. Steve, dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, masih berusaha memegang gelasnya sendiri namun hanya berhasil menyentuhnya di pantat gelas. Suara alarm yang ia dengar tadi tidak seberisik sebelumnya namun masih berbunyi. Steve melirik ke arah suara menjengkelkan itu—ah, ternyata itu suara dari monitor berlatar gelap dengan beberapa gelombang hijau, terlihat seperti sebuah alat monitor jantung.

Alat monitor jantung?

Steve mengangkat wajahnya—sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah selesai—lalu mulai menyapu keadaan di sekitarnya dengan kedua mata birunya. Dinding bercat putih bersih, AC, bentangan tirai hijau muda kebiruan di sebelahnya, kursi di samping tempat tidur. Tempat tidur ..., tapi ini bukan kamarnya. Selain itu, mesin-mesin tadi dan kabel-kabel serta selang yang terpasang di dada dan tangannya ...

"Selamat datang di Bagian Medis Hellicarier, _Capsicle_! Aku akui tempat ini memang suram dan sangat sesuai untuk lokasi pengambilan gambar film horor, tapi paling tidak mereka punya AC dan bukan kipas angin. Untuk lampunya? Bersinar seperti ide-ide yang selalu berkeliaran dalam otakku," ujar Tony, menarik perhatiannya.

Steve menoleh dan kali ini ia baru menangkap wajah Tony secara keseluruhan. Pria itu terlihat lelah dan _pasti_ kurang tidur karena kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam yang mengitari matanya benar-benar jelas, tidak perlu menyebut jenggotnya yang belum dicukur dan rambutnya yang kusut ke segala arah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tony?"

"Aku?" ia tertawa miris, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Bung. _Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Padamu_?"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

Tony mendengus dan berbalik memunggungi Steve sambil menyeka seluruh rambutnya ke belakang. Bahkan Tony masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Steve yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan merinding di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat jelas sosok Natasha yang langsung berlutut dan berusaha menarik perhatian Steve dengan mengajaknya berbicara—yang tentu saja gagal. Bruce pun langsung berlari dari sofa nyamannya dan bergabung dengan Natasha setelah mendorong yang lain untuk memberi mereka ruang lebih lapang. Clint langsung mengambil pisau saku dari balik punggung dan menoleh ke segala arah dengan siaga untuk mendeteksi adanya ancaman. Thor merentangkan tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sama siaganya seperti Clint dengan Mjolnir di tangan kanannya. Pepper sibuk berbicara dengan siapa pun di ponselnya dan Tony ... ia hanya bisa diam. Pikirannya kosong saat Steve mulai mengeluarkan percikan darah bersamaan dengan batuknya. Sampai Pepper menarik bahunya dan memanggil namanya.

_"Tony!"_

"Umm, Tony?"

"Naah, lupakan," ujar pria itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia menarik kursi dan kembali duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum menopang sikunya di kedua paha dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Pria bermata cokelat itu menatap sang pasien dengan tajam. "Baiklah Steve, apa ada sesuatu—apa pun—yang perlu kau beritahukan padaku? Pada kami?"

Steve terdiam. Bahkan pergerakan kecil dari jari Steve yang menegang tidak luput dari pengamatan Tony namun pria itu memutuskan untuk diam ... dan menunggu. Pemuda pirang yang masih bingung itu pun merasa tertolong saat desis pintu otomatis kamar itu terdengar. Tony memutar bola matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi saat beberapa suster dan dokter masuk dengan pakaian putih mereka sambil membawa map berisi kertas-kertas-entah-apa.

Seorang pria dengan usia sekitar 40-an berhenti di sisi lain ranjang Steve dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, _Captain_ Rogers, Tuan Stark. Maaf mengganggu—"

"Yeah, yeah~ Kalau kau sudah tahu kalau kalian mengganggu, cepatlah selesaikan gangguan kalian ini dan pergi," sela Tony datar dengan sentuhan sarkatisnya seperti biasa.

"Stark!" tegur Steve sambil mendelik pada sang milyuner.

"Apa? Hanya memperjelas." Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di antara bibir atas dan hidungnya. Awalnya Steve masih ingin mendebat namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari Tony. Tatapannya kosong seperti tiap kali sesuatu sedang berputar di kepalanya dan ia lebih 'diam'—oke, diam Tony Stark dan orang lain memang berbeda. Namun Steve yakin sebenarnya Tony bisa lebih sarkatis dan terus melontarkan ocehannya saat ini. Lalu kenapa?

Sang dokter menghela napas dan mengeluarkan senter dari kantung Snelli-nya. "Baiklah, Steve. Kami akan memeriksa keadaanmu sebentar jadi tolong berbaring sejenak."

Steve mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya lagi sekaligus mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Para suster sibuk mencatat dan memeriksa beberapa peralatan yang tersambung di sana sedangkan sang dokter sibuk menanyakan beberapa hal seperti 'bagaimana perasaanmu', 'merasa nyeri atau tidak', dan berbagai hal lainnya sambil terus melakukan inspeksi.

Setelah selesai, dokter tersebut tersenyum dan merasa sedikit puas dengan kemajuan yang terlihat dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta menganjurkan beberapa hal. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah saat ia bertemu pandang dengan sang presiden Stark Industries. Tony hanya mengibaskan tangannya sedikit dan berkata pelan, "Biar aku yang urus."

Lagi, Steve hanya bisa menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung.

Sang dokter mengangguk pelan dan pergi diikuti para suster. Tidak menunggu lama setelah bunyi klik terdengar, Tony langsung mencondongkan badannya lagi dan menatap Steve. "Oke, Steve. Aku ingin jawaban."

Steve mengambil posisi duduk kembali meski agak susah karena seluruh badannya masih terasa kaku. "Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu, Tony. Apa maksud perkataanmu pada dokter tadi? Ada apa dengan sikapmu hari ini yang ... entahlah ... janggal?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Capsicle_. Aku bertanya padamu duluan dan kau belum menjawab. Jadi aku bertanya lagi padamu, apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kau beritahu padaku, pada _kami_?"

Steve menggeleng. "Sungguh, tidak ada. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Aku bai—"

"JANGAN BERI AKU OMONG KOSONG 'BAIK-BAIK SAJA'-MU ITU!" sahut Tony kesal. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan gelisah. Pria itu sibuk memutar-mutar jarinya yang saling bertaut di depan dada sambil mengeluarkan serentetan umpatan dengan suara rendah.

Steve mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya mengikuti punggung orang itu. Ia yakin, ia _sangat yakin _kalau Tony mengetahui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Cengkraman kedua tangannya di permukaan selimut semakin erat.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dan Steve merasakan beban tambahan di atas kasur dekat kakinya. Tony bahkan tidak heran mendapati pemuda berusia 90-an itu yang enggan menatapnya. _Well, _mungkin membentak 'anak nakal' bukan keputusan yang bijak. "Kau tahu, _Cap_? Ambruk tiba-tiba di lantai dapur seorang Tony Stark lalu menjerit ditambah kejang-kejang ... itu ... itu—kau tahu—sama sekali tidak keren. Tidak tahu sama sekali penyebabnya, itu super tidak keren dan menjengkelkan."

Tidak mendapat reaksi apa pun dari lawan bicaranya, Tony melanjutkan. "Dengar, Steve. Kita ini _tim, _bahkan kita tinggal dalam satu atap! Apa kau masih belum percaya pada kami?"

"Kau _sudah tahu._"

"Ya. _Kami semua tahu. _Tenang, Pepper dan JARVIS sama-sama diam soal kejadian malam sebelum kau ambruk," pria itu tertawa miris, "bahkan kau bisa membuat anak dan istriku memihakmu—tapi itu bukan masalah. Sama sekali bukan masalah. Kami _tahu _dari hasil pemeriksaan yang S.H.I.E.L.D. lakukan. Yang paling membuatku kesal—tidak, aku marah—adalah kau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun soal ini pada kami! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat temanmu tumbang tanpa tahu apa-apa—dan yak! Aku baru saja mengakui kalau aku berteman dengan _Captain Stone America_!"

"Aku tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir."

"Kau sudah melakukannya."

Keheningan mengambil alih. Steve menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang cerah dipenuhi awan putih yang bergerumul dengan tatapan kosong. Tony merasa sedikit tidak enak—ya, Tony Stark merasa tidak enak—melihat bahu Steve yang biasanya tegap kini dibiarkan lemas begitu saja. Entah kenapa Steve terlihat seperti remaja besar yang tersesat meski jenggot tipis yang tidak dicukur sejak tiga hari yang lalu mulai merambati dagunya. Terkadang Tony lupa kalau lelaki di depannya ini jauh lebih muda sekaligus jauh lebih tua dari dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tony menghela napas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi tempatnya semula.

"Maaf ..."

Tony membalas dengan gumaman. "Yeah, _Cap._" _Aku juga minta maaf, _sambung Tony dalam hati. Tentu saja, Tony Stark tidak meminta maaf di depan orang lain. "Sekarang kita punya hal lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan."

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Maaf!

Maaf banget karena udah _update-_nya super lama, _chapter _kali ini pendek pula #mojok. Makasih untuk **KatziusTheKyoujin**untuk PM-nya. Serasa diguyur air biar sadar dan kembali ke arsip yang udah dibiarkan menjamur di laptop #sigh.

Saya gak akan mengelak dan membuat alasan, _pure _kemalasan karena meski idenya udah ada tapi bingung gimana cara nulisnya #taboked._Again, I'm sorry..._

_Every critics and comments are accepted! _Terima kasih untuk para _readers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir dan para _reviewer:_ **karinuuzumaki, IndyCinnamon, Phantomhive Black Lupin, Tiburontooth, KatziusTheKyoujin,** dan **skyesphantom**!Juga terima kasih untuk _readers _yang udah ngikutin dari _chapter _1 sampai sekarang. _It means a lot :')_

_See you in the next chapter! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Man  
**

By **Ritsu-ken**

The Avengers © **Marvel & Paramount Picture  
**

**T **rated

**Friendship**/**Tragedy**

(bermaksud) _**Canon**_, **OOC**, _**time skip, typo(**__s__**)**__, __**miss-eyd**__, _**abal**_, first fanfic in this fandom~_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**.**

"Kau yakin soal itu, Direktur?"

"Seratus persen, Dokter Banner. Kami telah melakukan uji coba yang sama sembilan belas kali dan hasilnya tetap sama."

"Buat menjadi dua puluh kalau begitu."

Bruce dan Fury yang sedang berdebat seketika menoleh ke arah pria berkaos kelabu yang baru muncul di persimpangan lorong. Mereka sedang berkumpul di lorong depan laboratorium yang dipakai Bruce dulu saat insiden New York. Clint, Natasha, dan Thor yang berdiri di samping mereka ikut menoleh saat Tony berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi Steven, Pria Baja?" tanya Thor dengan rasa cemas yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suaranya.

"Bangun dan tetap menjengkelkan," jawab Tony cepat.

Clint menghela napas lega. "Dia baik-baik saja kalau begitu."

Tony berbalik menghadap Clint dan mendelik. "Tidak, Otak Burung, _dia tidak baik-baik saja_. Apa aku sudah menyebutkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terus menegang dan tremor yang terlihat di tangannya?" sanggahnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tidak, kau belum menyebutnya." Natasha menyahut.

Tony kini berbalik menatap Natasha tajam dan berkata, "_Well_, aku baru saja menyebutnya."

Natasha sudah menegakkan kedua bahunya dan siap menyalak saat Clint maju dan menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka. "Teman-teman_, _ ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat. Masih ada _Cap _ingat?"

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat keduanya menghela napas dan memalingkan muka sejenak untuk menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Apa Steven sudah tahu berita ini?" tanya Thor tenang.

"Aku belum memberitahunya, _tapi_ kurasa ia sudah tahu apa yang tidak kuberitahukan padanya." Tony mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan menyilangkannya lagi di depan dada. "Kalian tidak melihat wajahnya saat itu. Dia terlihat ... tersesat? Entahlah. Dia memang tersesat secara harfiah—mungkin setengah harfiah."

Mereka semua terdiam, membayangkan sosok Steve yang selama ini terus berusaha terlihat tegar dan menyembunyikan kebingungannya, kini benar-benar terlihat 'tersesat' di depan Tony, yap, Tony Stark. Natasha menghela napas berat dan segera berbalik. "Akan kuberitahu dia. Bagaimana pun dia akan mendengar ini cepat atau lambat _secara jelas._"

"Tidak—tunggu, Nat!" Clint mencengkram lengan sang mata-mata. Clint sedikit bergidik mendapati mata rekan kerjanya yang menatapnya sangat tajam. "Biar aku," saat Natasha hendak membantah Clint cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Nat, biarkan ini menjadi pembicaraan antarlelaki, oke? Ini bukan waktu yang pas untukmu. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Natasha menghela napas panjang dan merilekskan dirinya. "Ya, kurasa kau benar," wanita itu menyeka rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Aku akan berkeliling untuk mengontrol penjagaan Steve dan lab."

"Aku akan bicara pada Allfather dan Loki untuk mencari tahu. Mungkin mereka tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Steven," ujar Thor lalu mengangguk singkat dan mempersilakan diri, mengikuti Natasha.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, _Point Break,_" timpal Tony tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ... erm ... akan kembali ke lab kalau begitu. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di sini." Bruce memutar-mutar jemarinya seperti biasa dan mengangguk kecil pada Clint, Tony, dan Fury. "Mungkin sebaiknya kalian mendiskusikan tentang ... kalian tahu ... bagaimana Steve 'ke depannya'_._"

Clint, Tony, dan Fury bergidik saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Bruce. Ke depannya ... itu masalah rumit. Clint ikut mempersilakan diri dan meninggalkan bos serta rekannya dengan tepukan pelan di bahu Tony.

Keheningan mengambil alih cukup lama sampai Tony berbalik cepat dan menatap Fury tajam. "Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa mengurung Rogers di sini sebagai bahan penelitianmu atau membuang dia ke jalan karena kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kau sebaiknya pergi keliling dunia untuk melengkapi koleksi penutup matamu dan bersembunyi, Nicky, atau kami akan memburumu."

Fury hanya bergeming dan balas menatap Tony tajam, terbiasa dengan ancaman dan gertakan orang di depannya ini, tidak perlu menyebutkan tingkah menyebalkan dan merepotkannya. "Ada tiga hal yang perlu kuperjelas di sini, Stark. Pertama: koleksi penutup mataku lebih dari cukup. Kedua: kondisi Rogers saat ini memang perlu _diteliti _dan dianalisis untuk mencari solusi penyembuhannya, dan aku dan kau sama-sama tahu kalau kau bukan seorang _sicientist _yang berkelut di bidang biomolekuler, berbeda dengan Banner, tapi _sudah jelas _kalau Banner tidak bisa memecahkan masalah ini sendirian dan kita tidak punya waktu. Wita membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak-banyaknya: _orang-orangku. _Ketiga ...," Fury maju selangkah dan menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada _Arc Reactor_ Tony, "_Captain _Rogers akan tetap ada di sini atau tidak bukan kau yang memutuskan, Stark. Rogers sendiri yang memutuskan. Kau mengerti segala perhitungannya, kan?"

Sedalam apa pun Tony membenci pernyataan itu, ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Fury menghela napas dan menurunkan jarinya. "Yang bisa kujanjikan padamu saat ini adalah aku tidak akan membuang Rogers."

Tony tersenyum menyindir dan mendengus. "'Saat ini', eh? Aku lupa kau bergerak di bawah Dewan-Dewan Pelempar Nuklir."

"Stark—"

"Kita lihat nanti."

.

* * *

Clint sibuk berdebat dalam hati selama perjalanannya menuju ruangan Steve. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Sangat mudah mengatakan pada Natasha kalau ia yang akan menangani soal ini 'secara lelaki', tapi lihat kenyataannya! _Sulit sekali, Bung._

Karenanya, saat Clint mengangguk singkat pada kedua agen S.H.I.E.L.D. yang berjaga di kedua sisi pintu Steve dan masuk setelah memasukkan kode yang ada pada tombol di samping pintu, pria itu tidak mengira akan menemukan sosok Steve yang sedang melingkar di sisi kanan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan selimut putih yang ia tutupi hingga bawah matanya. Clint tersenyum. Steve benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bersembunyi dari monster malam hari di waktu tidur.

"Kau tidur, _Cap_?" tanya Clint sambil menarik kursi dekat ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Steve dengan suara yang agak teredam karena tertutupi selimut.

"Ingin berbagi?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Steve mengambil posisi duduk lebih mudah dari saat pertama ia bangun dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Clint. Mendapati ekspresi aneh di wajah pria itu, Steve bertanya. "Ingin berbagi tentang apa yang kau pikirkan, Agen Barton?"

Clint mendengus mendengar panggilan itu. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Clint', _Cap. _Kau memanggilku seolah kita baru bertemu satu-dua kali."

Steve tersenyum kecil. "Clint, kalau begitu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

_Ironi. Lihat siapa yang sedang berada dalam masalah di sini, dan dia bertanya apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranku? _Clint menghela napas dan mengusap kedua wajahnya sebelum menopangkan kedua lengannya di atas paha dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Aku tidak akan basa-basi. Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, Steve_._"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam mendengar Clint menyebut namanya kali ini. Ia menegakkan bahunya dan menatap Clint lekat, bersiap menerima apa pun yang akan keluar dari bibir pria itu. "Ini tentang serum itu, kan?"

"Yeah, ini tentang serum itu. Tony benar, Steve—meski aku benci mengakuinya—tapi kali ini ia benar. Superserum-mu sudah mencapai masa kadaluarsanya."

Steve mengernyit saat merasakan sedikit nyeri yang baru saja muncul di tubuhnya. Ditambah mendengar berita itu secara blak-blakan, naah, meski ia sudah bersiap ternyata tetap terasa menohok juga. "Aku tahu ... Aku merasakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dan kau tidak berpikir sama sekali untuk memberitahu kami?"

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari hal ini yang perlu kalian pikirkan," balas Steve, keras kepala seperti biasanya. "Waktuku sepertinya sudah tiba, kan?" Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat-ingat nasibnya. Menjadi seorang Steve Rogers yang hanya seorang lelaki kurus sakit-sakitan, berubah menjadi_ Captain America_, ikut dalam Perang Dunia Dua, tertidur dalam es selama hampir 70 tahun, berperang melawan alien, dan mati hanya beberapa waktu setelahnya.

"Kita masih belum tahu efeknya. Jangan bicara seperti itu, _Cap_."

"Tapi _aku merasakannya, _Clint."

Clint bersandar di punggung kursi dan mengusap wajahnya yang menatap langit-langit dengan kedua tangan sambil meluruskan kakinya. "_Geez, _kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tony bisa terlihat sangat kesal setelah bicara dengan sisi keras kepalamu ini, _Cap. _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Optimislah! Kau _pemimpin_ kami, ingat? Pemimpin macam apa yang menyerah sebelum menghadapi musuhnya?"

Steve meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Tony terlihat sangat kesal dan emosional mengenai hal ini," ujarnya mengabaikan kata-kata sang _assassin_.

Clint kali ini menopang pipi sebelah kirinya dengan malas, merasa tidak dihiraukan. "Apa?"

"Ini tentang tanggung jawab."

Clint menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tanggung jawab?"

Steve menurunkan jarinya dan meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Ya, Clint, tanggung jawab. Urm ... kau mengerti, kan?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan mulai memroses makna tersirat dari perkataan Steve. Mengerti, pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya dan duduk tegak. "Tidak-tidak-tidak. Jangan bilang ... jangan bilang kau akan ..."

Steve hanya mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusan dadakannya ini. "Maaf aku tidak memilihmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli soal dipilih atau tidak—_darn, _aku justru senang! Tapi ... oh tidak! Ini mimpi buruk! Aku tidak mau bekerja di bawah komando pria itu, Steve! Yang benar saja!"

"Tenanglah dan coba pikirkan baik-baik, Cli—"

"Tidak akan!" Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan segera menghampiri pintu. "Kau sebaiknya pulih secepatnya—tidak—hindari dirimu dari masalah, lebih terbukalah pada kami, katakan masalahmu, dan tetap optimis karena Bruce dan para _scientist _lainnya—bahkan Thor—sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu! Sebaiknya kau tidak menyerah, _Cap, _atau aku akan menghajarmu. _Masa depanku ditanganmu_."

Steve tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang tidak diduga dari Clint. Ia tahu benar bahwa Clint pun menyadari kalau keputusannya adalah keputusan yang paling tepat—suka atau tidak. Ia harus bicara dengan Tony nanti. "Akan kucoba, Clint. Akan kucoba."

Clint keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kesal.

.

* * *

Umm, maaf? *innocent*

Bahkan lagi-lagi saya harus diingatkan sama **KatziusTheInfected **untuk ngelirik lagi arsip ini. Ahahah, maaf dan terima kasih lagi, ya Katz! Ehehehe #geplaked# *gaktobattobat*

Hwaaaa pokoknya saya minta maaf banget karena masalah _update _lama ini susah banget diubah sama sayaa. Mana _chapter_ kali ini pendek pulaa *bejeked* T_T

Saya makasih banget dan terharu banget sama _reviewer_ dan _readers_ yang masih setia dan rela baca fic ini~ _It_ is _something._

___Every critics and comments are accepted! _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! ^^


End file.
